


Mistletoe Made Us Do It

by maramarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenge Response, Come as Lube, Doggy Style, Gay, M/M, Mistletoe, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: When Harry is found by the Weasley twins standing alone under the mistletoe, they decide to change that. Though they take it much farther than the simple peck most people believe is required under this parasitic plant.





	Mistletoe Made Us Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah/gifts).



Fred and George were waiting just outside of the room, waiting to tell Harry their idea after he had dismissed them with the promise that he would listen later on. But neither of the twins were very patient, and they were so excited to tell Harry that they decided to just wait until he was done talking to Cho.

Only a few moments later, she exited, casting them a startled glance, her cheeks inflaming a darker shade than they had already blushed to be. Looking away from her, the two boys shared a look, silently coming to an assumption about why she was flustered.

"Well come on, then." Fred prompted, urging Gerorge to lead them back into the Room of Requirement, where Harry was now alone.

George muttered under his breath about not being bossed around, but nonetheless took out his wand, one that matched perfectly with Fred's, and cast the spell that would allow them access. The large doors materialized upon his incantation, easily winging open under their shared strength.

Harry had been staring into the mirror, probably at Cedric's picture as they had caught him doing many times before, but he swung around when he heard them enter. "What are you doing back in here?"

Fred and George both looked up. "Under the mistloetoe with nobody to kiss you?" They asked in the perfect synchronization they had mastered years before.

"Now that's just sad," George commented.

Harry had grown used to both their creepy synched minds and their teasing, so he simply rolled his eyes.

Fred turned his eyes to his brother. "Do you suppose we could fix that for him?"

Geroge smirked. "It's rubbish that you even have to ask."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked. He was still comfortable with their interaction, knowing they were having one of their shared thoughts that they would surely reveal in perfectly timed quips. His hands were in his pockets, his face expectant, and his attention finally fully on the two of them. The twins had grown restless trying to share it with Chi Chang.

Both boys walked closer. "Why," George started.

"We mean the whole being under the mistletoe with nobody to kiss situation." Fred finished for him. Then they shared a smile before looking to Harry, their trademark mischievous looks painted on both faces.

Harry stuttered. "What?"

"Do we really have to repeat ourselves?" They asked.

He ditched the warmth of his pockets in favor for rubbing a hand against his forehead in confusion. "No, you don't. I heard what you said the first time. I meant why. Why would you do that?"

"It's no fun to be alone, innit?" Fred asked while George nodded in agreement.

Harry rubbed his arm. "I wasn't exactly alone at first."

George and Fred sputtered with laughter. "We know."

"Then why?" Harry questioned, abosultely muddled.

"Well you're alone now, aren't you?" George pointed out while Fred looked around, apparently trying to emphasize his brother's claim. They were indeed alone. Just three Gryffindor boys in a murky, secret room. The only people who knew how to acess it were done for the day. They would be completely alone for hours if they wished.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about this."

"Come on," the twins urged.

Before he could reject them-though he was clearly struggling to do that-they made their advance, moving tp stand under the mistletoe with him.

The chosen one sighed. "Well now it would just be criminal if we didn't kiss."

"It is the rules for standing under mistletoe together." Fred encouraged, pleased that they were successful in tempting Harry.

Harry took each one of their shoulders in his hands, using his grip on them to bring him onto his tip-toes, pressing a chaste kiss on each of their cheeks before dropping back down onto the balls of his feet, his hands returning to his sides.

"That's all you've got?" The boys asked, sounding utterly disappointed.

The shortest of them all sighed. "We shouldn't be doing this, so yes."

Fred crossed his arms, and after a moment, George mimicked him. "Why shouldn't we?"

Harry rubbed at his face, digging his palms into his eye sockets before dragging them down to his jaw, like wiping away tears or exhaustion. Or maybe for him, it was wiping away a deep desire. "Because it's wrong."

They were hardly impressed with his answer. "What's wrong is you denying us a kiss under the mistletoe."

He threw his hands up, feeling the cold air slip thdough his fingertips. "I did give you a kiss!" Harry exclaimed.

They shook their heads. "If you call that a kiss than you're a rubbish kisser."

Harry frowned. "I am not a rubbish kisser."

After turning their heads to look to each other with scheming looks in their eyes, they turned to look at Harry once more. "Then prove it," they challenged.

Knowing that turning a challenge down by the twins would lead to a lifetime of teasing and dissaproval, Harry stood back onto his tip-toes once more, first smashing his lips to Geroge's. He could feel George's large hand wrap around his hip, holding Harry against himself while they snogged. Fred put his hand in the middle of Harry's back, watching them with anticipation clear in his wide eyes and in the set smirk of his lips.

When George began to prod at Harry's lips with his tongue, wanting to slip it into Harry's mouth, the shorter boy reared away. But before he could tell George off, the hand placed in the middle of his back led him to face Fred, and his lips became too preoccupied to mutter even a single word.

With Fred not making any advances to move their kiss forward towards the pace George had attempted, Harry let himself get carried away with it. He wrapped his arms around Fred's shoulders, using this as an advantage to help take on the the weight off his toes. He could feel the hands George had snaked onto his waist, holding his hips with a tight grip, but he could no longer find his earlier concern. He didn't give a damn any longer about what was right or wrong, he simply wanted to prove that he was not a rubbish kisser while also getting some enjoyment out of the experience.

When he felt hands gliding down to squeeze his arse did Harry finally pull away. He swiped the back of his hand across his lips, feigning wiping away saliva, when he was actually hiding his smile.

"Satisfied?" He asked the two, looking up to each of them.

They still looked amused, possessing looks that Harry really wanted to knock of their faces

"Sure."

That was it. Such a short and simple answer. Even if it had been what Harry was originally looking for, it infuriated him then. "Sure?" He asked, replicating their deeper tones of voice, indicating perfectly clear that he was upset by thdir answer. "That's it?"

They answered just with a shared look and then the synchronized answer of "yes".

Harry waved his hands frantically. "Bloody elaborate, would'ya? That kiss wasn't rubbish at all!"

George spoke up first. "No, it wasn't rubbish, but it was also certainly not the best you could do." Fred nodded in agreement.

The youngest Gryffindor nearly growled. "Then what would you label as a proper, good snog?"

"Something much hotter than what you just gave us." Fred answered, sounding critical, which was a tone Harry had heard before but never directed at himself. He ached to change that.

George chuckled. "And definitely some tongue action." He added on, still hurt that Harry allow him to set their pace at an open-mouthed kiss.

Harry stomped his foot. "Well then I suppose I'll have to prove I'm perfectly capable of all that and more, won't I? Prove the two of you wrong."

They laughed. "You can try."

He flung himself at them then, hardly worrying about whether or not his height could reach there own (which it most certainly couldn't), instead lacing locks of their hair between his fingers and yanked their heads down to meet his eye level.

Harry attatched his lips to the first mouth that was closest to his, immediately shoving his tongue in their mouth, gliding it over their teeth and then rubbing it against their own tongue. But before the other could even get very into the kiss, and even though they were trying very hard to do just that, he ripped himself away, switching his mouth to join with the other twin's.

As his tongue fought with another he felt hands running over his arse again, but this time, he let them. In fact, he welcomed them. His closeness to the twins made him very aware of how hot they were getting, which in turn made his own skin flushed with goosebumps of desire and his hips aching to meet those of another's.

When he pulled his lips away, he switched back to the neglected twin, who he finally noticed was George. Harry began licking stripes up his neck, then nipping on his jawline before dropping his head back down to dip his tongue into his collarbone's, coating them with his saliva.

Fred moved behind Harry, sandwhiching him between the two Weasleys. His hips were pressed against Harry's lower back, and the younger boy could feel how excited Fred was getting. There were kisses being pressed onto the nape of his neck and the base of his shoulders, maling Harry want to throw his head back onto Fred's strong shoulder and relish in the feeling.

Instead, he kept to his task of marking up George's throat because George was starting to shake with the pleasure, which led to his body brushing against Harry's. The pressure against his stomach told Harry that George was just as enthusiastic about it as his brother was.

Fred pulled away from Harry's neck, meeting his brother's eyes and demanding, "switch with me, and you can do what you do best".

Harry was detatched from George from fingers that had threaded through his fringe and then yanked, forcing his head back. George was smiling down at him. "Focus on Fred for a moment, yeah?"

He nodded, already turning so that he could meet Fred's lips, the two immediately picking up on a retless pace that included hardly a meeting of lips but rather a dance of the tongues. It was the wettest kiss Harry had ever shared with anyone, and he absolutely loved every second of it.

As he kissed Fred, Harry could feel George hands unbottuning his trousers and then pulling them down painstakingly slow, memorizing the slow reveal of Harry's bum without any clothes hiding its greatness. Harry wanted to beg him to go faster, but he remember that he was ordered to focus on Fred, so he kept his words to himself. However, when his pants were at last brought down to immobilize him by his ankles, he pulled away from Fred for a moment, gasping at the cool air hitting his impossibly hot erection.

But Fred cupped the back of his head and brought their lips back together into a much sweeter kiss, like the second one they had shared. There were no tongues fighting for dominance, and no slavia finding it's way dripling down chins before being lapped up. Instead, it was filled with warmth and care, something that Harry immediately melted into, as he had been deprived of that for many years of his life. He wasn't going to give up that feeling now.

Harry found out why the tempo and he and Fred's kiss had changed so drastically a moment later, when he felt a slick finger slowly enter his hole, beginning the process of prepping him for something much greater. 

He detatched his mouth from Fred's, instead resting it on the redhead's shoulder. It wasn't the first time he experienced the discomfort of being stretched open, but the initial finger always brought aome drastic change in him. It was like he went from whatever his emotions had been before, from the frustration and disappointment of being the victum of the twins' teasing, to focusing purely on how he felt and how badly he wanted to be fucked by the both of them. There was now only a strong lust left in him, possessing his every instinct and thought.

Fred held hin closely while his brother inserted a second finger into Harry, stretching the two away from each other, straining his knuckles so that he could truly prepare Harry for their girth. By now, the discomfort had vanished from Harry, leaving only the pleasure that came from George finger-fucking him open.

Rutting against Fred's thigh was one of the instincts that his lust had provided him with, and it had also guiding him further onto George's fingers, letting them go deep enough that he clenched, trying to keep them there, but George inevitably pulled them out. But Harry didn't have to wait long before the fingers were buried back in, now accompanied by a third.

When the three fingers began to twist and thrist in ways that made Harry frantically squirm against Fred, and the ginger had to take Harry's hips in his hands to keep him still so that George didn't accidentally thrust his fingers into him too far.

"I'm ready," Harry vowed. By now, he was standing with his arms wrapped around Fred's biceps, the giners arms hooked under his armpits and splayed across his back since Harry needed helped standing with his legs spread so wide.

George stood up from his knees, giving a gentle pat to Harry's bum. "Fred, I say you go first. You've been awful patient, haven't you brother?"

Fred grinned across Harry's shoulder at his brother. "Well then you best switch spots with me and pull your trousers down."

Harry looked up, startled while he could hear George's laugh from behind him. "How I love the way you think," came drifting past Harry's ear in a slow drawl, deep with arousal. It sounded like the same voice coming from in front of Harry, and he figured that if he hadn't known the twins for so long, the experience would have been insanely disorienting for him.

"Of course you do. It's the same way you think."

So the two switched spots, continuing to keep Harry in between them. Fred's hands immediately went to Harry's hips, running his hands over the divets of his waist and lower spine and then down the curves of his ass. George's hands were at his trousers, undoing them, catching Harry's gaze with a teasing shake of his hips, then pulling them and his drawls down in one go.

Now Harry had sight of his cock, not just the feel of it. And if Fred's was built the same, the three fingers he was stretched with really wouldn't be enough to stop the burning that came with fitting something so big in his hole. Harry had not taken a cock so big before, and he almost wanted to tell Fred to hurry up in anticipation, but also because he was painfully hard at this point.

George pushed down on Harry's head while ordering, "Hands and knees".

While Harry dropped to all hours on the rought pavement on the ground, the twins dropped to their own knees on either ends of him. One had a hand back on his hips, though it was now still and gripping him tightly there, while the other's hand was on the back of his head, guiding Harry ever so slowly closer to his erection. But both free hands were on their cocks, bringing them towards Harry. They were finally going to fill him up from both ends, ans Harry was desperate to prove he could do more than just take it.

Fred began to guide his cock into Harry's hole, only getting halfway when Harry began panting. He paused, taling the break to say, "Do it now, George." And then Harry had a cock in his mouth.

His swirled his tongue, lapping up the precum from the tip before moving further down, coating George's entire member so that it could move in and out of his mouth swiftly.

When Fred began to move again, sinking further into Harry who had to open his mouth wider, careful to not graze any of his teeth against George's hard member.

"Fuck," Fred swore, bottoming out. Harry clenched, trying to silently tell him not to move just yet since he couldn't speak with George nearing on throat-fucking him.

Thankfully, Fred stayed there for a couple minutes before pulling out until just his tip was left in Hardy's hole, then sinking himself back in. He kept as his slow, but hard, pace until Harry began to fuck himself onto Fred's dick, pushing his hips back before drawing them forward so he could take his pounding faster.

Meanwhile, George saw Harry moving back and forth as an opportunity. He pulled his cock from Harry's mouth, the saliva still trailing from it's angry red tip connecting back to the dark haired boy's mouth. "Can I throat-fuck you?" He asked Harry, seeing as the boy was pretty much already doing it.

Harry licked his lips. "Yes, please," he answered, his voice already sounding more rough than it usually did, a sign that George's tip had been rubbing against the back of his throat with each thrust.

So George hooked onto Harry's open mouth with two of his fingers, pulling it open even wider. "Keep your mouth open wide then. And if it gets to be too much, tap on my hip; I'll stop immediately."

Harry nodded before George removed his fingers, inserted his cock back into Harry's warm mouth before pulling it out and shoving it back in, slamming against the back of Harry's throat.

Meanwhile, Fred was pounding into Harry at a pace that raddled his body and made his knees tire from the brunt of holding himself up.

When Fred lifted one of his knees, Harry knew he had to be getring close. He had gotten himself into a position that allowed him to fuck deeper into Harry, the tight walls of his ass squeezing around his pulsing cock. 

George was first to shoot his load down Harry's throat, sudden and without even a hint of warning. So Harry tried to swallow it all, but some came dripping out of his mouth, dropping onto George's cock that was resting just under his chin. The redhead looked down before scooping the cum onto his fingers and smearing it across Harry's face.

"Come on, brother," he began to encourage. "Fill him with your seed, and then I'll fill him with mine."

Fred moaned, thrusting into Harry so hard that the boy rocked forcefully forward, falling off of his perch on his hands and down onto Geroge's lap. He had planned on getting back onto his hands, or at peast his elbows, but George kept him in his lap, carding his fingers through hisndark hair and letting Harry's hot breath begin tonget him hard again.

With a final thrust, Fred shot ropes of his hot cum in Harry's ass. He didn't pull out until George had removed Harry's head from his lap and moved sonhe was behind Harry as well. Then he pulled out, quickly switching places with his brother, who slid his cock into Harry's arse, which was already lubed up perfectly with both the actual lube and Fred's cum.

Then Fred moved to take the position George had held just a few minutes prior. "Do you want to lick me clean?" He asked.

Harry eyed his cock, which was no longer hard, but was covered in his own cum and the lube that had been used to spread Hardy open wife enough to fit their massive erections. Happily, he nodded.

He was kitten licking Fred's cock, taking his sweet time to be sure that he had lapped up every bit of cum. 

George fucking him so fast and hard was proving to be a great distraction to his cock-sucking though. Harry kept rocking on his hands and knees, cock slapping up against his stomach with every thrust.

Fred, seeing this, took Harry's hair in his grip and guided hin away from his cock. "Come on, off your hands. Put them around my neck, I'll help you get off."

So Harry slung his arms around Fred's neck, letting the other man take hold of his cock with his slim fingers that had grown cool. He flicked over the tip with expert skill before twisting back to the base.

"You gonna cum at the same time I do, Harry?" George asked from behind him. Both of his hands were squeezing tightly onto Harry's hips, pulling the boy back just a little every time he dug his cock back into his tight hole so that he could hit the little spot that had been buried so deep, but that Harry squirm and moan so much.

Harry answered through a long moan, gathring enough of his dwindling energy to push his hips back to meet George's.

"Fred, tug him faster, I'm about to cum," George warned. Harry could tell too; his thrusts were getting sloppy and he could just about feel the vein running along George's cock pulse with it's need to fill Harry with its seed.

When Fred gave a little squeeze to the base of Harry's cock, the chosen one came, shooting his load onto the redheads pale stomach. 

George, driven past the edge with the sounds of Harry's moan as he reached his orgasm and the words of encouragement from his brother came, fertilizing Harry with his hot seed.

When George pulled out, Harry could feel the copious amount of cum slip from his hole and down his thighs. George beckoned Fred over, and they both kneeled behind him for a moment, admiring the sight.

Harry began to shake his hips, whining a little, which broke the twins out of their stupor. Fred grabbed his wand from his trousers, casting a spell to clean all three of them up, and then another to magically return all of their clothes to their bodies.

Protected from the coldness of the floor from his many layers of clothes, Harry slumped against it. Fred and George dropped onto either side of him, providing him even more warmth. He turned his head to look at both of them, a lazy smile on his face, until retufning his unflcused gaze to the ceiling. 

"So, was I a great snog in the end?" Harry asked, his voice teasing, but with just a hint of fear. Fear that he wasn't actually a good snog, and that he maybe never would be.

The twins scoffed. "Bettet than great. Fantastic." They assured. He heard them laugh a little before adding, "And a good shag."

Harry then laughed himself, not at their words, but at the situation. Though his eyes were still glazed over with his pinnicale post-orgasm dopamine levels.

"And to think I never would have let this happen if that mistletoe hadn't been there," he wondered, astounded that he would have let himself miss the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and the best orgasm of his life.

Fred snorted. "We sure do owe a huge thanks to that mistletoe, and whoever put it there."

"Nargles," Harry mumbled.

George hummed. "What was that?" When Harry didn't answer, dozing off with the warmth and security he felt sandwhiched between the two boys, he directed his next words to his brother. "Well, Fred, what do you think; should we bring the mistletoe back to the dormitory with us?"

"Without a doubt."


End file.
